Batangasball
Batangasball |nativename = Lalawigan ng Batangasbola |founded = December 8, 1581 |predicon = |image = Batangasball.png |caption = Lalawigan ng mga Magigiting |government = Republic |personality = Moralistic, rural (can be compared to a redneck), patriotic, loyal, friendly, traditionalist |language = Batangas Tagalog |type = Provinceball |capital = Batangas Cityball |affiliation = Philippinesball, Calabarzonball |religion = Catholicism |friends = Caviteball, Lagunaball, Rizalball, Quezonball, Manilaball, Nueva EcijaBall, Bataanball, Zambalesball, Bulacanball, Tarlacball, Palawanball, Baguioball, San Jose del Monteball, Vietnam (We have diplomatic relations, but other than that hey are irrelevant |enemies = Pampangaball, Cebuball FLAG STEALER FLAG STEALER 2.0 |likes = Other Batangeños, other Tagalogs, everything Batangeño, everything Tagalog, Duterte, the American Duterte, Noynoy, traditions, Catholic traditions. |hates = Atheists, gays(but Vilma and Recto likes them), divorce, abortion, Tagalog-haters, communism, socialism (but sometimes he supports it) |intospace = No |bork = Dine, Dine, Ano Ga, Ano Ga |food = Lomi |status = Senate approves cityhood of Sto. Tomas town in Batangas |notes = Batangasball is pronounced Ba-tang-gas-ball not ba-tangas-ball |reality = Province of Batangasball }}Batangasball is a provinceball in the Calabarzonball region of the Philippinesball. He is one of the more traditional provinceballs of the Philippinesball along with his Tagalog neighbors. He lives mostly in rural provincial areas and acts rural but he is well adopted to city life. He is clever and knowledgeable in economics, warfare, business, and technology but he prefers to farm and do agriculture as his hobbies. He is a great shooter thanks to his friend Caviteball. He invented the Batangas Knife/Balisong/Butterfly Knife. History was born as a 1ball. Then was adopted by Spanish Empireball, USAball, Japanese Empireball, and finally Philippinesball. Relations Friends * Philippinesball: My father. He is fine and we will always support him no matter who's in-charge!!! We don't support Gloria Macapagal Arroyo much though. * Calabarzonball: The region I am in AND ALSO my Lovely Mother who takes good care. I love my Tagalog neighbors!!! We all can relate! Maybe not so much with Quezonball * Caviteball: My BFF!!! He is very smart in both technology and warfare. We get along very well as we did before. WE USED TO RUN THIS COUNTRY TOGETHER. Caviteball is very familliar with tech and he teaches me how to use Windows 10 because I only know how to use Windows XP and Windows 7. * Lagunaball: He is smaller but has more people. Rizal came from here!!! Calambaball is my second home. * Rizalball: How are you richer than me?? How are you mor developed dan me?? I should be on top not you. * Quezonball: Thanks for using my language!! We get along quite fine but in politics not so much. GO LEAVE CALABARZON YOU GRACE POE LIBERAL GAGOS!!! * Nueva Ecijaball: Thanks for the rice! Thanks for still deciding to be Tagalog and not becoming Kapampangan or Ilocano. * Bataanball: Same as Nueva Ecijaball. You are slowly turning kapampangan though. * Zambalesball: Meh, you're fine. I like you just the way you are, as I always do because you are hanging on to your Sambal roots and not just Tagalog. * Bulacanball: You are a great place!!!! Either you or NE should have been the capital of Central Luzonball!!! Not Pampangaball!!! * Tarlacball: We get into misunderstandings sometimes because of Pampangaball, but at the end of the day, you are still my favorite half-cousin! Salamat for Vilma Santos Recto!! Actually It turned out that we didn't like her much. * Palawanball: I don't know why you are still regarded as Tagalog but you are my friend just because of that. * Manilaball: All hail Manila!!! Philippines united under one Tagalog government! Stop the disproportionate bias in which Philippinesball's money favors you! * Lipaball: Good son. I appreciate him very much for being the most populated city in my clay Enemies * Pampangaball: YOU FILTHY KAPAMPANGAN. YOU TURNED Angeles Cityball INTO THE SIN CITY WITH YOUR PROSTITUTION!!!! IT IS NOW AS BAD AS Los Angelesball. HOW COME NOT A SINGLE FLIGHT FROM CLARK INTERNATIOBAL AIRPORT GOES TO MANILA??? YOU REMIND ME OF A CRAPPY PLACE CALLED California. STOP SPREADING YOUR KAPAMPANGAN PEOPLE IN TAGALOG PROVINCES!!! #MakeCentralLuzonballTagalogAgain. Other than that we are fine and get along. * Cebuball: WE HATE YOU FOR YOUR LANGUAGE! TAGALOG WILL Always be number onnneeee!!! Other than that we're fine * Yugoslaviaball, Paraguayball & Netherlandsball - P***NG INA NINYONG MGA FLAG STEALER KAYO!!! That's why PAKIUSAP LANG to THOSE WHO THINK THAT I'M EITHER YUGOSLAVIABALL , NETHERLANDSBALL or PARAGUAYBALL, DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO CALL ME EITHER YUGOSLAVIABALL, NETHERLANDSBALL OR PARAGUAYBALL or I WILL ANSCHLUSS YUO WITH MY BALISONG!!! Gallery Batangasball2.png Category:Philippinesball Category:Provinceballs Category:Provinceballs of Philippinesball Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Tagalog Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:Batangueño Speaking Countryball